Hindsight: A New View
by Motto 2.0
Summary: After 3 years away, Naruto returns and now realizes things were different then he thought about life before he left. Naruto/Hinata
1. His Return

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

"speech"

'thoughts'

Chapter 1- His Return

As he continued towards the gate with his sensei, Naruto had the biggest grin he's ever made in his whole life. It had been 3 years of hard work and torture since he seen Konoha. But that wasn't the only reason he was smiling. For behind him was a wagon with a cage on it with both Sasuke and Orochimaru in it tied up a unconscious. "Naruto?" called Jiraiya who was pulling the wagon.

"Yes sensei." responded Naruto.

"Why didn't we just get a mule to pull this?" asked Jiraiya.

Naruto grinned even wider as he said "Because this is punishment for blowing all our money on those girls last night." Jiraiya only groaned at his words. "Cheer up sensei. Were almost home." said Naruto as he pointed to the gate up ahead.

"Thank goodness. Now I can finally have a bottle a sake." said Jiraiya.

"Didn't you have enough last night? I mean you made a you only stopped cause the bar ran out." said Naruto.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto and said "Naruto when you get old like me you begin to realize you don't have much time left."

"What are you talking about? Besides from you being so perverted and your liver probably being destroyed from all that sake over the years. Your as healthy as a new born horse." replied Naruto.

Jiraiya only frowned and said "Oh I'll explain later. Anyway heads up. The guards are walking to you." Naruto looked ahead to see a very familiar face walking towards him which made him smile even bigger. 'Well well. If it isn't Kakashi sensei. Lets see if he remembers me after 3 years.'

Naruto then notice Kakashi's eyes widen then go back to normal. "Naruto? Can that possible be you.?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto began to laugh and said "Well well you remember me."

Kakashi chuckled and began to ruffle up Naruto's hair as he said "How could I possibly forget the most hyperactive knucklehead the worlds ever seen."

Naruto giggled and said "And that's not all. I got another one of your old students with me." Naruto pointed to the wagon being pulled by Jiraiya. Naruto was in great anticipation to see Kakashi's face when he saw not only Sasuke, but Orochimaru as well. Kakashi looked into the cage and chuckled when he saw both of them. Kakashi turned around and gave Naruto a big bear hug which caught Naruto off guard.

"Naruto. I'm very proud of you." said Kakashi as he let go of Naruto. "With this people will definitely notice you." Naruto then looked up to see tears in Kakashi's eyes.

"Kakashi? Are you...crying?" asked an amazed Naruto.

Kakashi rubbed his eyes and said "Sorry. You should probably go report to the Hokage with Sasuke and Orochimaru. To tell you the truth Naruto I didn't think in a thousand years you would get Orochimaru as well."

Naruto nodded as Kakashi signaled to a guy on the wall to open the gate. Naruto looked to see the gate slowly open. When it was completely opened Naruto waved goodbye to Kakashi and decided to help Jiraiya with the wagon and headed towards the Hokage tower.

"Hey Naruto." called Jiraiya.

"What's up? asked Naruto.

"How many people do you think will guess its you?" asked Jiraiya.

Naruto smiled and said " I don't know. But it will sure be fun finding out."

Jiraiya put on an evil grin when he said "And with how much you've grown and changed the lady's will be all over you."

Naruto frowned at first, but then grinned at the thought for it was true. He was no over 6 feet tall and 200 pounds. Not to mention all the girls that flirted with him on their journeys. "Just think sensei. Women as far as the eye can see." They both began to laugh at his words until they were interrupted by a voice from behind them. "Naruto? Is that you?" said a female voice. They turned around to see Ino in a green dress.

"See its happening already." said Jiraiya.

"Oh hey Ino. Long time no see huh? So how's things he..." began Naruto before he was interrupted by Ino.

"Wow Naruto. Your..Your hot." said Ino which made Naruto blush.

"Thanks. Your not so bad yourself." replied Naruto.

"I know" said Ino as she winked at Naruto. "So where have you been? And what's with the wagon?" asked Ino.

Naruto grinned and said "Take a look for yourself." Ino Gave Naruto a confused look before looking into the cage. When she saw who was in the cage she gasped and whispered "Sa..Sa..Sasuke?" She looked at Naruto who only grinned and nodded. She then wrapped her arms around him and began to jump up and down which made Naruto blush even more. "You did it Naruto! You really did it!" She then stopped when she heard a voice call after her.

"Ino? What are you doing?" They all looked to see Shikamaru standing there with his hands in his pockets of a tuxedo.

"Oh Shikamaru. I was just celebrating for NARUTO DID IT!" Hearing that named Shikamaru looked around Ino to see the one and only Naruto. "Well well your back. And I'm guessing your mission was a success. Who's that in the cage with Sasuke?" asked Shikamaru as he approached the cage. When he realized who it was his eyes widened. "N..NO WAY! YOU ACCTUALLY CAUGHT OROCHIMARU?" asked a shocked Shikamaru.

Naruto grinned and said "You bet. Now if you'll excuse me I have to report to the Hokage." And with that he signaled to Jiraiya and continued for the Hokage towers.

Ino looked over to see Shikamaru's jaw opened and eyes wide. "Are you alright?" asked Ino

"HE CAUGHT OROCHIMARU!" said Shikamaru. Ino grabbed him by the shirt and began to drag Shikamaru.

"Come on. You promised me you'd take me to dinner."

Naruto and Jiraiya continued for the Hokage towers and were almost there when yet another voice stopped them. "Naruto. Is that you man?" said a deep voice. Naruto was now getting frustrated with all these distractions. 'Oh come on! Were almost there and who is this anyway? I'm so gonna kick h...' but Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when he turned around and saw a big belly at his head height. Naruto nervously continued to look up a long way till he finally saw the head of Choji. 'HOLY! Choji's HUGE.' Thought Naruto. And it was true. Choji had grown to be over 7 feet tall and must have weighed in around 400 pounds. Also his hair was very short and he wore a black suit much like Shikamaru's.

"Hi Choji." said a nervous Naruto. 'I hope he doesn't fall on me. And what's with the suits today. First Shikamaru and now Choji. I can't believe he could fit into anything.' thought Naruto.

Choji then but on a big smile and picked up Naruto and gave him a big hug. "Good to see you healthy." said Choji as he squeeze harder.

"Good...to...see...you too." said Naruto who was now turning blue from the lack of oxygen. "Choji...your...crushing me." said Naruto. Choji then let go and watched as Naruto fell to the ground.

"I...Can't..feel...my legs." said Naruto.

"Sorry. I guess I don't know my own strength." said Choji as he began to rub the back of his head.

"Right. That's ok." said Naruto as he slowly got back on his feet.

"Where have you been? And what's with the wagon?" asked Choji. Then he looked over Jiraiya and notice who was in the cage. He then put a smile on and was about to hug Naruto again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Naruto just in time to stop Choji.

"Oh yeah right." said Choji as he extended his hand. Naruto looked at it and shook it but soon regretted it. Now Naruto was hopping up and down from Choji's iron grip. But Choji didn't notice and continued. "Well congratulations Naruto. This is the biggest mission success since when the 4th defeated the nine tailed fox."

"Thanks Choji. Um do you think you could let go?" replied Naruto. Choji then looked down and noticed Naruto dancing from pain.

"Oh. My bad." said Choji as he let go of Naruto. Naruto then looked at his hand to see it was cherry red and could actually see it throb. Then another voice called out to not Naruto, but Choji.

"Choji sweetie." said one of the prettiest girls Naruto has ever seen. She wore a black dress and high heels. She also had long black hair and green eye's. Choji turned around to face her and said "I'll be right there butter cup."

"Well hurry up. You promised." said the girl as she held her pinky up indicating a pinky swear. Naruto then watched as she walked away and then put on a grin.

"Choji you dog." said Naruto as he nudged Choji in the arm. " How in the world did you get something like that?" asked Naruto. Choji then began to blush and began to tell the story.

"Well it was about 5 months ago. I was in the food court as usual for my lunch. Then this girl bumped into me and spilt her food on the ground. So I helped her pick it, but when I looked up to see her face I swear...It was love." Naruto only gave him a confused look.

"Ok...then what?" asked Naruto.

"Well I asked her to eat lunch with me and she said yes. Then we got to talking and then I just asked her out and its been that way ever since." replied Choji.

Naruto merely grinned and said "Man your lucky. To have a girl that hot and that other guys would kill for."

Choji rubbed the back of his head and said "Yes I am very fortunate. Well I must leave. Can't keep her waiting." And with that Choji left.

"Go get her tiger!" called out Naruto after Choji.

"Naruto if you are quite finished, could we please finish this before they wake up?" asked Jiraiya.

Naruto turned around and said "Alright." Then Naruto and Jiraiya continued to pull the wagon to the tower.

When they finally reached the tower 2 masked jounin jump in front of them and asked "Who are you? And what is your business here?"

Jiraiya stepped forward and said "I am Jiraiya and this is Naruto. We have come here to report that our mission was a success. Also we have 2 prisoners with us." Jiraiya pointed to the wagon behind him.

One of the jounin looked in the wagon and said "We'll take the prisoners. You go report to the Hokage."

Jiraiya nodded and walked with Naruto into the tower while the 2 jounin took the wagon and vanished. They continued up a set of stairs until they reached the top and were standing in front of a door. Jiraiya knocked on the door and waited. Within a few seconds the door swung open and there stood Tsunade. "Naruto! Jiraiya! Your back!" shouted Tsunade as she jumped out and hugged Naruto and Jiraiya. Naruto only groaned and Jiraiya gave an evil grin for he was think something perverted. "Come in come in." said Tsunade or rather she ordered them to. Then they all walked into her office and sat down in chairs in front of her desk. "My my Naruto how you've grown." said Tsunade.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and said "Yeah well some people have grown more then me. Like Shoji." Narrator then looked at his hand again to see it was still really red.

Sundae giggled and said "Indeed. Was your mission a success?" asked Tsunade.

Jiraiya grinned and said "Yes. It all went as planned and then some."

Tsunade gave Jiraiya a confused look and asked "Oh. And how's that."

Jiraiya looked at Naruto and asked "Would you like to tell her Naruto?"

Naruto began to laugh and said "You bet!"

Tsunade gave another confused look and asked "Tell me what?"

Naruto was about to tell her when one of the Jounin from before appeared right in front of Naruto and said "Lord Hokage. Both prisoners Sasuke and Orochimaru have been put in max security cells. Orochimaru is ready for execution on your order."

Naruto was dumbstruck when this guy took away the glory of telling the Hokage that he had captured the infamous Orochimaru. Naruto was about to slit this guys throat when Tsunade asked "Orochimaru? He's been captured? But how?"

Naruto was about to answer that when the jounin interrupted him once more and said "Master Jiraiya and Naruto returned with both captured and ready to be taken in."

Tsunade then looked around and the jounin and asked "Naruto? Is this true?" The jounin then turned around to see a furious Naruto.

"Your a real asshole!" said Naruto to the jounin.

"What? What I do?" asked a confused jounin. Before Naruto could kill the confused jounin, she him and requested that Orochimaru to be executed immediately.

With that the jounin left. Tsunade then returned her attention back to Naruto and asked again "Was what that man said true Naruto?" Naruto's grin returned and he said "Yep sure is."

"How did you do it?" asked Tsunade.

Naruto then frowned and said "Well...you see...I don't remember." All I remember is waking up next to Jiraiya sensei and there was Sasuke and Orochimaru in a cage."

Tsunade then looked at Jiraiya and Jiraiya only nodded slowly indicating they needed to discuss this in private.

"Well any way. I was wondering if you knew where Iruka sensei was." asked Naruto.

Tsunade looked at him and asked "Iruka? Why do you want to see Iruka?"

Naruto rubbed his head and said "I just need to talk to him. Do you know where he is?"

Tsunade only frowned and said "Yes. He's on guard duty at the west gate. He should be..." but was interrupted by Naruto jumping out of his chair and heading for the door.

"Thanks bye!" and with that Naruto was out the door and heading for the west gate.

Tsunade then looked at Jiraiya and said "I'm guessing we need to talk." Jiraiya nodded and began to tell the story.

End chapter. Please review. And if you have any suggestions I'm all ears.


	2. The Light

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters so don't sue me…please.**

" **speech"**

' **thoughts'**

_**flashback** _

**Chapter 2- The Light**

When Naruto left the room, Tsunade then grabbed a 'Do not disturb' sign and hung it outside the door. "Ooooh! So it's like that huh?" said Jiraya as he very dirty thoughts. That statement earned him a nice smack on the head by Tsunade.

"NO YOU PERVERT! THIS IS SERIOUS!" exploded Tsunade. Jiraya rubbed his head and thought 'Wow! After 3 years she hits as hard as ever. Or maybe my head is just getting thinner.' When Tsunade finally calmed herself down enough, she sat down in her chair and said "Alright Jiraya. Now tell me what happened. I'm assuming since you didn't say anything around Naruto it must be something serious."

Jiraya nodded and said "Yes. But to tell you the truth I'm a bit hazy about what happened myself."

Tsunade lifted a brow and said "Well then…What do you know?"

Jiraya got himself comfortable in his chair indicating it would be a long story. "Well it all went down a little something like this…

_Flash back_

"Naruto! What are you doing? You could get yourself killed!" shouted Jiraya as he saw Naruto making a series of hand signs for a Jutsu that Jiraya had taught him. 'He's a fool' thought Jiraya. 'That jutsu takes too long to execute. He will most certainly get killed.

"Your mine dobe!" shouted a psychotic Sasuke as he charged for an opened Naruto. "I've been waiting a long time for this and I'm not letting you slip away!"

'Oh no! I better hurry or I'm done for!' thought naruto as he quickened his pace in the hand signs. But it still wasn't enough and Jiraya knew it.

"Say goodbye dobe!" shouted Sasuke with a kunai in hand. Naruto then stopped his hand signs and closed his eyes and put his arms up to defend himself and waited. But instead of feeling it he heard blade pierce flesh.

'Oh no there's the noise...but I'm ok.' thought Naruto as he opened his eyes to see a terrifying sight. Sasuke hit someone...but it wasn't him. It was Jiraya. Naruto saw that the blade had went all the way through Jiraya stomach and came out of his back.

"Well at least he's out of my way." said Sasuke as he threw Jiraya's limp body aside. Naruto then ran to his sensei's side.

"Jiraya sensei! Speak to me!" called out Naruto. But when Naruto didn't hear a response, his heart sank as he thought the worse. He then began to have tears run down his face as he pulled Jiraya into his arms.

"Dope don't you see? Caring for others makes you weak. You should look out for yourself and no one else. That's what's always kept me ahead of you. You don't stand a chance dob..." said Sasuke before he stopped noticing that Naruto began to glow a dark red.

"No. Caring for others doesn't make me weak." said Naruto as he lifted his head to face Sasuke. When Sasuke saw his face he flinched as he saw Naruto's normally calming blue eyes turn into a piercing red that would break any lesser mans spirit and that his whiskers were getting bigger. "Caring for others makes me stronger...that I learned from Haku. And Haku was stronger then you could ever hope to be."

Orochimaru who had been watching from above noticed that Naruto's seal was breaking. He then put on a sick grin as he thought 'Well I better make sure that the Nine Tails doesn't get in my way.' He then jumped down and charged for Naruto as little flames sprouted at the tips of his fingers. "Five prong seal!" shouted Orochimaru as he then went for Naruto's stomach. But to his surprise, Naruto had caught his hand.

"What the?" said Orochimaru as he found himself caught. Naruto then squeezed Orochimaru's hand and made the bones in his hand shatter. Orochimaru then let out a shriek of pain. Naruto the grabbed Orochimaru's neck with his left hand. And with his right he moved Orochimaru's long hair exposing the same seal on his neck as Sasuke had. Orochimaru then saw Naruto lift his hand in a very familiar position and then saw little flames sprout at Naruto's finger tips.

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes nor could Orochimaru. 'This isn't possible! Only I know that move.' thought Orochimaru. Then with out warning Naruto shouted "Five Prong Seal!" and struck Orochimaru's seal. Orochimaru then let out another shriek of pain and then his body went limp. Naruto then tossed his body aside next to Jiraya.

'No way! He just beat Orochimaru...with his own move! Come on Sasuke get it together. Orochimaru just got cocky and got caught sleeping. Make sure that doesn't happen to you.' thought Sasuke as he tried to regain his focus on Naruto.

Naurto then quickly looked at Sasuke and continued where he left off. "Like I said. Haku was stronger then you could ever hope to be."

Sasuke frowned and said "Well I'm still alive and he's dead. How does that make him stronger?"

"Your only alive because he let you!" shouted Naruto which strung a nerve in Sasuke. He's hated himself ever since the day that someone chose to let him live and not the other way around.

"Well caring for others is what got him killed. One looking out for yourself makes you stronger. It makes you a true ninja." said Sasuke as he began to regain himself and put on a grin.

Naruto then sprang to his feet and reveled his claws and larger muscles. He then began to make hand signs so fast that Sasuke couldn't even see them. 'What is this? I can't even see his hands. Is this some kind of trick? It has to be. Naruto doesn't have this much charkara...or has he had it this entire time?' thought Sasuke. Jiraya who was now regaining consciousness, looked to see Naruto making the same signs as before...except a lot faster.

'HOLY...I CAN'T EVEN SEE THEM! What's he planning?' thought an amazed Jiraya. He then looked beside him to see another body laying there uncounsious. 'Who's that?' asked Jiraya. He then rolled the body over to see the face. But when he saw it he froze. 'O..o.Orochimaru? But how?'

As Naruto continued the signs he said "Caring for no one else but yourself doesn't make you a true ninja." Sasuke then had a very worried look on his face. Then Naruto continued "It makes you a true..." he then finished his last hand sign "MONSTER!" Then without warning there was a blinding light and Jiraya put his hands in front of his eyes.

'Wow! This jutsu! It's like none I've ever seen! What is this?' asked Jiraya to himself. The light stood bright for almost 5 minutes till it began to dim. Then when the light finally died down he saw Naruto standing on stop of Sasuke with a killing look in his eyes. Jiraya saw this and tried to stop him.

"Naruto don't do it! He's already unconscious and he needs to return alive! Remember what you promised Sakura!" shouted Jiraya. Then when Naruto heard Sakura's name he began to ease up and back up away from Sasuke. But after 5 steps he stopped and stood there. Then he suddenly collapsed and fell to the ground.

Jiraya then tried to stand up but the pain in his stomach where Sasuke stabbed him was to great. So he began to crawl over to Naruto. When he reached him he saw that his whiskers were returning back to normal and his claws were gone.

_Flash back end_

"Then after that I patched myself up and dragged them into the nearest village where I let Naruto rest while I healed. Then when Naruto woke it had been 3 days since the fight and he was ready to go. So we bought a wagon and a cage and headed back here. It was a long 3 years hunting them down, but it was worth it. Now Naruto feels whole again since he kept his promise to Sakura." finished Jiraya.

Tsunade then smiled. "Yes Sakura has told me of this promise. Maybe now she'll see Naruto as more then a friend." said Tsunade. She then leaned back And smiled even bigger. "Maybe we'll be having a wedding soon." said Tsunade. "Indeed. But not with Sakura." said Jiraya. Tsunade then looked at Jiraya and asked "What do you mean?" Jiraya then covered his mouth. 'Great I slipped! If Naruto finds out then I'm as good as dead.' thought Jiraya.

Tsunade then gave Jiraya an evil look for she knew he had slipped and now planned on trapping him. "Oh Jiraya." said Tsunade which made Jiraya jump. "Your not telling me something." Tsunade then grabbed the collar of Jiraya's shirt. "Spill." said Tsunade calmly. Jiraya nodded and said "Ok ok. But don't tell Naruto that I told you. If he found out then he'd kill me." Tsunade nodded quickly and said "Whatever! Just tell."

At the west side of Konoha.

Naruto was approaching the gate when he saw on top of the wall was Iruka half asleep leaning against the wall facing away from Naruto. Naruto saw the opportunity and grinned. He then silently made his way towards the wall and jumped up on top of it and Iruka was still looking away. He then slowly made his way towards Iruka. But when Naruto was mere inches away from Iruka, Iruka said "Well hello Naruto." That made Naruto jump and he almost fell off the wall but Iruka grabbed him just in time.

"How...did you know I was there?" asked Naruto. "Better yet, how did you know it was me?" continued Naruto.

Iruka then pointed to a mirror next to where he was standing. "I've had that there since you tried that trick a few years ago...remember?" said Iruka. Naruto nodded for last time he did that he scared Iruka and Iruka hit him and knocked him off the wall to the unforgiving ground below. Iruka then smiled and hugged Naruto. 'What's with everyone hugging me today?' thought Naruto. "It's good to see you Naruto."

Naruto grinned again and said "Ditto."

Iruka let go of him and asked "So what brings you to the west gate any way?"

Naruto then remembered his mission and said "Well...the thing is...I need to talk to you."

"Talk? About what?" Iruka asked Naruto giving him an odd look. He saw him blush while he rubbed the back of his head. He smiled as he guessed what the subject would be about. "Oh, so tell me…is there a certain young lady that has caught your eye?"

"Maybe." Naruto says grinning.

"Well would she happen to have pink hair?" Iruka asked chuckling.

"Nope." Naruto grinned even more.

This truly confused Iruka. Last he remembered, Naruto had a huge crush on Sakura. "Well then, who is it?"

Naruto frowned in sadness at his question. Iruka became even more confused at the site of Naruto's saddened face.

"What's the matter Naruto?" Iruka asked with concern.

"Well…you see…I'm not sure if she likes me back." Naruto says lifting his head to face him.

"Well, why don't you try and find out?" He asks.

"Well that's not the only problem." He answered.

"Well what else is there?" Iruka says becoming frustrated at the lack of details Naruto was giving.

"Well the thing is…she belongs to a noble rich clan with a huge mansion. And I'm just a guy that lives alone in a tine ass apartment." He says giving Iruka another sad look.

He nodded, understanding Naturo's words. 'Noble clan? Well the only one here in Konoha is the Hyuuga clan. And the only girl there Naruto's age is…wait! NO WAY! Could it be!' He thought.

At Hokage Tower

"So what is it?" Asked an egger Tsunade.

"Well…While we were on our journeys, Naruto was in very deep thought about something and well…curiosity got the better of one day and I need to know what it was that was on his mind." Replied Jiraya.

"YES! YES! GET ON WITH IT!" Tsunade screamed.

Jiraya nodded at her and continued. "Alright. Anyway, one night we were at a hotel…

_"Where is he?" Jiraya wondered as he searched for his student. He reached Naruto's room and noticed the door was slightly opened._

_'It's open.' Jiraya thought as he peeked in through the crack. He saw Naruto laying on his bed._

_"Man this is so confusing." Naruto said staring at the ceiling._

_'What? What's confusing?' Jiraya wondered._

_"Why did I like her in the first place?" Naruto asked himself._

_'Huh? Like who?' Jiraya thought becoming more curious._

_"I guess I only liked her because I wanted to beat Sasuke. How could I be so inconsiderate?" Naruto says sitting up._

_Jiraya pondered who Naruto was talking about. He came to the conclusion that it was Sakura._

_"I can't believe I didn't see her earlier. She was so kind to me when others treated me like dirt…and so beautiful." Naruto continues unaware of Jirava's presence._

_'Wait. Is he still talking about Sakura?' Jiraya asked mentally._

_"Sasuke's right. I am a dope. Could it be through that I'm…I'm in love with her?" Naruto said to himself._

_Jiraya was getting the information he needed. 'So he's been thinking of a certain girl. But how could he think of love? He's only 13.'_

_"I…I think I'm…I think I'm in love with…"_

Back at West Gate

'Could Naruto have fallen for Hinata?' Iruka wondered. He decided to ask him just to be sure. "Naruto, would you happen to like Hina – " But his sentence was cut off as Naruto placed a hand over his mouth.

"Shh, We don't want the whole village knowing." Naruto whispered pointing to a couple of women next to the gate; talking.

Iruka looked confused at Naruto. He took his hand off of Iruka's mouth.

"What's the big deal? It's just a couple of women." Iruka said confusedly.

"Yeah, well if they heard that Naruto like Hinata then the news would spread like wild fire." He whispered looking back at the girls.

"So you do like her?" Iruka asked grinning.

"Well…yes. Yes I do." He replied blushing while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, aren't you in luck?" He said grinning wider.

"What do you mean, 'in luck'?" Now it was Naruto's turn to be confused.

Iruka took this opportunity to torture poor Naruto. "Oh nothing." He shrugged.

Naruto know him too well and knew he was lying. He reached out and grabbed Iruka by the collar and shook him furiously.

"What do you know! Did she say something about me?" Asked Naruto.

"Naruto stop! What happened to being quite?" Iruka asked who was gonna be sick from all the shaking.

Naruto stopped shaking him, "What do you know?" He asked.

"Alright, tell me Naruto. What is Hinata like around you?" Iruka asked recovering from nearly being shaken to death.

"Well, she's really nice to me. And for some reason she always stutters in front of me and she always blushes for some…" Naruto says thinking about it. Then it suddenly hit him like a semi going down hill.

"So you've finally figured it out. After all those years in the academy and afterwards?" Iruka says seeing Naruto's face.

Naruto put on a huge smile which turned into a frown.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"She may have liked me back then but…I've been gone for 3 years. She's probably forgotten all about me and got some other guy." Naruto answered.

"No she hasn't." Iruka says, his grin becoming wider than before.

"How do you know?" Naruto asked looking at him.

"Well, one day when I was at the book shop about 6 months ago, I was looking for something to read for I was going on a long mission. Kakashi was there looking for well…you know and at the edge of the shop was Hinata looking at some romance novels." Iruka explained leaning his back against the wall.

Naruto nodded eagerly wanting to know what happened next.

"Anyway Kiba walked in and walked up to Hinata, asking her out." Iruka explains further.

"What did she say?" Naruto asked horrified.

"Well she turned him down and said 'Sorry Kiba. But I'm kind of waiting for someone.' Then Kiba asked her 'It's not that loser Naruto is it? No one even knows when he's gonna be back of if he's coming back at all. Besides he's just a weakling.'" Iruka began to chuckle.

"Huh? What's so funny?" Asked a confused Naruto.

"Well here's the best part. Right after he called you a weakling…she turned around and slapped him right across the face and sent him into the wall." Iruka says containing his laughter.

Naruto burst out laughing at the image in his head. "Man I wish I was there to see it!"

"But there's more." Iruka says.

"Really?" Naruto asked somewhat anxiously.

"Yeah. After that she said, 'Naruto is not a weakling! And I'll wait till the end of the world for him!"

"Wow. Did she really say that?" Naruto face was flushed.

"Yup, she sure did. Then she stormed off blushing since everyone in the village heard her." Iruka nodded.

"So what should I do now?" Naruto asked.

Back at the Hokage Tower

"NO WAY!" Tsunade shouted as Jiraya finished his story. "Wow she's been in love with him forever and now he likes her! I see a wedding for sure!"

"Well I'm not so sure." Jiraya said hesitantly not wanting to burst Tsunade's bubble.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked giving Jirava a confused look.

"Well I don't think Hiashi will even let Naruto go near Hinata." He said preparing himself for the worst.

"Not unless I tell him otherwise." Tsunade said grinning.

"Three years away has made me forget how evil you can be." Jiraya replies simply smiling.

"How is it evil that I'm simply making a match made in heaven?" Tsunade frowned.

"Whatever. I'm out of here." Jiraya snorted as he began to make his way to the door. 'I really hope she doesn't drag me into this.' But his worst nightmare came true as he felt a tug from the back of his shirt.

"Oh no you don't. You're coming with me to talk to Hiashi. He should be at home so it shouldn't be too hard to find him." Tsunade says dragging Jiraya to the door.

'Oh no. Why me?' Jiraya asked himself.

Back at the West Gate

"You should go talk to her." Iruka answered. "Last I remember, Kurenai was out on a mission so Hinata should have the day off. You should check at her place for her."

Naruto nodded and jumped off the wall heading for Hyuuga Manor. "Bye Iruka! Great seeing you again and thanks for everything!" Naruto shouted behind his back as he waved good-bye.

"Good-bye Naruto!" Iruka shouted back. 'And good luck.'

End Chapter. Please review.


	3. A WalkAnd an Exectution?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or it's characters so don't sue me...please.**

**"speech"**

_flashback _

**'thoughts'**

**Chapter 3- A Walk, and An Execution?.**

**Chapter begin**

Tsunade and a reluctant Jiraya continued for the Hyuuga manor by the north trail. "Tsunade do I really need to come too?" whined Jiraya who was literally being dragged along.

"Yes you do. Who else would I use as my human shield when Hiashi throws a tantrum?" Tsunade says looking over her shoulder at Jiraya.

At first Jiraya thought she was joking, but when he looked into her eyes he saw she was serious. 'OH CRAP! WHY ME? I MIGHT AS WELL BE ON THE EXECUTIONERS BLOCK WITH OROCHIMARU!' thought Jiraya.

When Tsunade saw the absolute terror on Jiraya's face, she turned away smiling as she continued down the path with a hand full of Jiraya's shirt. 'He thought I was serious. Man my poker face is getting good.' Tsunade thought to herself.

Tsunade kept going on dragging Jiraya (who was trying to get help from a higher power by preying) for another 20 minutes till they reached the gates to the Hyuuga manor. A guard then approached Tsunade from the other side.

"State your names and your business." said the guard.

"I am Tsunade the 5th Hokage, and I'm here to speak with Hiashi." said Tsunade.

"And I am Jiraya and I'm being held against my will. HELP!" said Jiraya.

"Sorry sir, but the Hokage is of higher rank then you. And she probably has a good reason for taking you." replied the guard. He then opened the gate and said "Welcome to the Hyuuga Manor. I will alert Lord Hiashi of your arrival." And with that, he bowed and vanished.

"You know you really abuse your power." Jiraya pouted.

"Will you quit your whining?" Tsunade asked looking down at him.

"Well I'm just saying you really pick on people, like me." Jiraya says crossing his arms.

Tsunade frowned again for she was really getting frustrated with him. "Your a little low in the ranks to be mouthing off." said an annoyed Tsunade.

Jiraya looks at her angrily as he points a finger, "Well you're a little old to be picking on me like this. Will you ever grow u..." but was interrupted by an infuriated Tsunade.

"I AM NOT OLD!"

**Inside the Hyuuga Manor on the top floor**

Hiashi was relaxing in his office for it was a rare day that he had time to. "What a wonderful day." Hiashi says to himself. Then the guard appeared next to him.

"Lord Hiashi. Lord Hokage and Lord Jiraya are here to speak with you." The guard reported.

Hiashi was a little annoyed at first but then remembered what his guard had just told him.

"Tsunade and Jiraya? What could they want? Let them in." Hiashi says to his guard. The guard bows and walks out of the room.

Hiashi walks over to the window to see Tsunade and Jiraya sitting at the front gate. Hiashi knew Jiraya didn't want to be here for he was sitting down next to Tsunade and they seemed to be yelling at each other. Then to Hiashi surprise...well not really, Tsunade smacked Jiraya on the head which sent his face straight to the ground.

'Poor Jiraya.' Hiashi thought.

**Back outside**

The guard reappeared just in time to see Tsunade snap.

"I AM NOT OLD!" exploded Tsunade as she smacked Jiraya on the head which sent his face straight to the dirt.

Tsunade then realized that the guard had returned. When she looked at him he then remembered why he was out there.

"Oh right. Lord Hiashi will see you now." The guard says chuckling nervously. 'I really hope I don't end up like him.' The guard thought as he looked at Jiraya who hadn't moved except when his fingers twitched.

"Oh good. We'll be heading in then." Tsunade says as she grabs Jiraya by the back of his collar and begins to drag him to the door.

But she didn't get far before Jiraya grabbed the guards leg in a desperate attempt to get out of his situation. "Don't let her take me in there! Help me!" cried Jiraya.

The guard only gave Jiraya a confused look and tried to shake Jiraya off his leg.

"SHUT UP!" Tsunade exploded getting tired of Jiraya's whining.

She then gripped Jiraya's shirt tightly and tossed him at least 50 feet face first into the wall next to the front door. Jiraya then slowly slides down the wall until he was laying his stomach.

"While your there, hit the door bell would ya?" Tsunade ordered smirking as she began to walk towards the door and Jiraya.

Jiraya then lifted his shaky hand to hit the door bell. Tsunade reached the door and picked Jiraya up by the back of his shirt, placing him on his feet.

"Well old or not you still have one hell of an arm." Jiraya says dusting himself off.

Then the door swung open to reveal Hinata at the door. Tsunade tried to keep herself from smiling too much but couldn't help it. She could only imagine Naruto's face when he sees how much Hinata has changed. She had matured in more ways then one. She wasn't as shy as before and had really built a lot of confidence in herself. Also she had a much more matured figure and Hinata knew it for she began to where more clothes that showed off her figure instead of hiding it in a big jacket that she used to wear.

"Oh Lord Hokage. What brings you here?" Hinata asks.

"Oh yes Hinata. We're here to speak with your father. Do you know where he is?" Tsunade says snapping back to reality.

"Yes he's in his office on the top floor." Hinata says nodding.

Tsunade nodded heading for the stairs with Jiraya not far behind. Hinata was about to close the door when she saw something that left her frozen.

**With Naruto**

Just as Tsunade and Jiraya had went inside, Naruto had reached the front gate. He then tried to open the gate door but found out it was lock.

"State your name and your business." The guard says returning to his post.

"My name is Naruto and I've come to speak to Hinata." Naruto says looking at him.

"Sorry but I can't let you in unless she says so. I'll be right back." The guard replies. He then turned around to see Hinata in the door way, Naruto saw her as well.

'WOW! She's beautiful. OH WAIT, HOW'S MY HAIR? AND HOW'S MY BREATH?' A frantic Naruto thought as he tried to fix his hair and checked his breath which smelt fine.

"Miss Hinata, a boy named Naruto has requested permission to speak with you." The guard asks walking up to Hinata.

This snapped Hinata back to reality as she was able to look away from Naruto. "Oh...Yes let him in." Hinata replied.

The guard bowed and went back to the gate. When he reached it he pulled out a key and unlocked the gate and said "Welcome to the Hyuuga Manor. Miss Hinata is at the door waiting for you."

Naruto nodded without taking his eye's off Hinata. He then began to walk towards the front door and Hinata. 'Wow she sure has changed. I wonder if she still likes me. I mean that story Iuka sensei told me was 6 months old or so. She sure is pretty. I can't believe I didn't notice her before. Oh crap! What am I gonna say to her? Maybe I should just try and start a conversation. Yeah I'll do that.'

Hinata watched as Naruto walked right towards her. 'I can't believe he's back. And now he wants to talk to me. But about what? Oh god how's my hair?' thought Hinata.

Naruto had made it to the door and was standing in front of Hinata.

"Oh N..Naruto. What b..bring y..you here?" asked Hinata. 'Oh no I'm stuttering.' thought Hinata as she began to blush from embarrassment but Naruto didn't notice.

"Oh well I...Well I just got back and...I was just in the neighborhood and...so I thought I might say hi." replied Naruto as he laughed nervously. 'SAY HI! THAT'S THE BEST I COULD COME UP WITH?" thought Naruto as he scowled himself.

"Oh. Well it's good to see you." Hinata says frowning.

"Yeah you too...Ummmmm. Want to go for a walk?" asked Naruto. 'A WALK. THAT'S PERFECT!' thought Naruto as he had made up for his stupidity from before.

Hinata blushed madly as Naruto suggested that. 'A walk? That's one of the first steps.' thought Hinata as she remembered what she read from a teen magazine that she borrowed off of Sakura. "Y..yes I would." Hinata replied.

She then began to lead them to the garden. 'Quick Hinata. Start a conversation. But about what...Oh I know.' thought Hinata. "S..so Naruto. Was your mission a s..sucess?" asked Hinata.

This brought a big smile to Naruto's face. "It sure was. And along with Sauske we caught another big prize." replied Naruto.

This brought a confused look on Hinata's face. "W..what do you m..mean?" asked Hinata.

"Well...We caught none other then the one that took Sasuke from us in the first place." replied Naruto.

Hinata thought for a moment and then it hit her. "Orochimaru?" asked Hinata.

Naruto grinned and nodded. 'WOW! AND I THOUGHT HE WAS GREAT BEFORE. But wait. Once the village hears of this then all the other girls will want him. Should I tell him now?' Hinata questioned mentally.

Then one of the maids came out and ran up to Hinata. "Miss Hinata, your father requests your attendance in his office."

'WHAT? I FINALLY GET TO TALK TO NARUTO AND MY FATHER WANTS ME? HE NEVER WANTS ME. ITS ALWAYS MY SISTER HE WANTS!' thought a furious Hinata. She then let out a sigh and said "Alright. I'll be right there."

Then the maid grabbed her hand and said "No he wants you now. Let's go." The maid then proceeded to drag Hinata to the house.

Naruto then noticed Hinata going away and started panicking. 'Oh no! What should I do? AAARRRGH!' grunted Naruto mentally as he began to bring up his courage. "Hinata." called out Naruto.

Hinata then turned around. "Can I please have a moment?" Hinata asks the maid.

The maid let out a 'humph', "Alright, but make it quick." The maid says.

"Y..yes Naruto?" Hinata asked walking towards Naruto.

Naruto was beginning to sweat and blush as he started. "Well. You see...I was just wondering...If you're not busy tomorrow night...that you know...we could get some ramen."

"Naruto? Are you asking me out on a...date?" Hinata asked blushing.

"Yes." said Naruto quickly as his face was complete flushed.

Hinata's whole world was brightened as she quickly replied "YES! I..I mean, I'd l..love t..to." Hinata quickly replied as her whole world brightened up.

"Great! So I'll pick you up at around 7:00?" He says smiling, feeling like the entire world was lifted off his shoulders.

"Sure. 7's g..great." She says nodding.

"Alright then. See you then. Bye." He says smiling.

Hinata then remembered her father and said, "Good bye." As she walked back into the house with the maid.

Naruto stood there for a minute and thought about what just happened. "A date. My first date." Naruto said to himself.

He then smiled and started to walk towards the gate but his excitement was too much and he began to run. He whizzed right past the gate and was heading home.

"YEAH! I GOT A DATE! NOTHING COULD RUIN THIS DAY!" Naruto shouted from joy.

He then noticed someone running towards him. As it got closer he could see it was none other than Shikamaru.

'Shikamaru? What's he doing here?' Naruto wondered as he watched Shikamaru run up to him

"Naruto!" Shikamaru cried out. Shikamaru was now standing in front of Naruto.

"Shikamru what is it?" asked Naruto.

"It's Sasuke!" said Shikamru.

Naruto's face was suddenly serious. "What? Did he escape?" asked Naruto.

"No...It's worse. The council has just decided that Sasuke is to be...to be executed 3 days from now." Shikamaru says shaking his head.

End Chapter. Please review or I will stop writing thinking no one is intersested.


	4. I Don't Care

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto**

"speech"

'thoughts'

Chapter 4- I Don't Care

Naruto looked at Shikamaru with a frown. "Who cares?" said Naruto with an emotionless tone.

Shikamaru was shocked at his response. "How can you say that? He was your friend and your teammate!"

Shikamaru couldn't help but notice the blank look in Naruto's eyes, he really didn't care about Sasuke anymore. "Your right, he **was."**

**In Hyuuga Manor**

Tsunade and Jiraya started to climb the stairs…and climbed…and climbed…and climbed. "Is it truly necessary to have this many stairs in one building let alone a house!" complained a tired Jiraya. "Shut up!" responded Tsunade. Deep down though, she was wondering the same thing. 'Not to self, make stair limit law when I get back.'

Finally they reached the top and stopped to rest. "Geez…I've had…threesomes that…weren't this…exhausting…" said a pooped Jiraya. "Perv…I ought to…punch through the…floor for that…" said Tsunade.

Then Hinabi walked out of a room into the hallway and saw the two sitting on the floor. "Oh Greeting's Hokage and Hermit. What is it that brings you to our estate." said Hinabi. "Oh hello dear, were here to speak with your father." responded Tsunade.

"His office is at the end of this hall, now if you'll excuse me, I must leave." Hinabi walked over to the wall next to Jiraya and knocked on it twice. Suddenly a door opened revealing a hidden elevator. Tsunade and Jiraya's jaws dropped and hit the floor as Hinabi stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!" screamed Tsunade.

After a minute of screaming at the top of her lungs, and nearly giving Jiraiya a stroke, she regained her composure and started down the hall with Jiraya beside her until they reached the door. Tsunade knocked and waited for a response.

"Come in." said Hiashi.

**Back Outside**

"Doesn't that mean anything to you!?" shouted Shikamaru.

"Not anymore." said an emotionless Naruto as he began to walk away.

"How can you be like this? Sure he's a jerk, and he tried to kill you, and…" Shikamaru trailed off realizing why Naruto didn't care. "That's why." responded Naruto.

"I see. But you can't honestly be glad he's going to die though…can you?" Naruto stopped walking and turned around. "I'm not glad, or sad, or anything. I knew this was going to happen at the start once the trial was over."

"There was no trial." Naruto frowned and looked slightly surprised. "What do you mean there was no trial? There has to, he's not in the bingo book yet."

"I'm telling you there was no trial." said Shikamaru. "Even he deserves a trial, and you know it Naruto."

Naruto simply stared at Shikamaru. Then he slowly lowered his head. "See you around Shikamaru." He then turned around and walked away.

**Hyuuga Manor top floor**

Tsunade opened the door to reveal a large office with Hiashi sitting in a large chair behind his desk. It had book shelves filled completely with books and a countless paintings covering the walls. Hiashi was in a blue and white traditional Hyuuga clan robe the Hyuuga family crest stitched in the center of the chest.

"Hello Hiashi." Said Tsunade. Hiashi stood up. "Greeting Hokage and friend. What has brought you to my estate on such a lovely day?" 'Well I see where Hinabi gets it from. At least it's a polite trait.' thought Tsunade. "We need to address certain matters. May we sit?" Hiashi nodded and Tsunade and Jiraya both sat down I front of Hiashi.

"What are these matters of which you spoke?" asked Hiashi. "Well first may I say you have a truly lovely office here." Said a now nervous Jiraya Hiashi raised a brow. "Umm…thank you. I try to keep in order for such an occasion as visitors." "Well truly well done, I can't tell if this is an office or a hotel room" Jiraya chuckled nervously hoping he had lifted some tension. "Suck up. Anyway as you may or may not have heard, Naruto has returned with his mission a success." said Tsunade. "Yes I heard early this morning from one of the servants. Nice work by the way Jiraya." responded Hiashi.

"I did nearly nothing. Believe it or not Naruto defeated Sasuke and Orochimaru single handedly." Said Jiraya.

"To be honest, I don't believe it. Nice work none the less. What does this have to do with me?"

"Well Naruto's back and has his eye on something." Said Tsunade.

"…What?"

"Well more of a someone."

"…Okay…and…?"

"Well…………….Hinata to be exact."

"WHAT!!" shouted Hiashi as he stood from behind his desk. "He is to come no where near my daughter. Do I make myself clear?"

"Listen here Hiashi, I am giving an order to allow Naruto to see her, do I make **myself** clear?" responded Tsunade as Jiraya slowly slid his chair away from them.

"This is an outrage! It is tradition that I chose my daughters potential grooms as head of the clan, and if you don't take that order back I will report you to the council."

Tsunade now angered by Hiashi's attitude stands and slams her fist on the desk. "AND I'M TELLING YOU IF YOU DON'T SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP, I'LL TAKE THIS WHOLE DESK AND SHOVE IT STRAIGHT UP YOUR ASS!!"

Hiashi then sat down. He knew better than to make Tsunade this angry. "Good boy. Now like I said, Naruto will see her when he comes. This discussion is over." And with that she turned and began for the door with Jiraya right beside her. Hiahsi then grabbed a phone next to him and typed in three numbers and waited for one of the maids to pick up. "Yes, find Hinata and send her up immediately." and then he hung up.

**In the Hall**

"So why did you bring me again?" asked Jiraya as they started into the hallway. "To remind you why I'm Hokage." answered Tsunade with no expression. "Really, all you reminded me was how big your boobs are when you leaned over the table. HAHAHAHAH…" then without breaking her stride, she used her right hand and pushed Jiraya down the stairs…every…single…one.

**Bottom Floor**

Hinata had just walked into the house and sat down in a chair by the stair way. 'I can't believe it…I HAVE A DATE!' Suddenly she heard a scream as Jiraya landed right next to her folded like a pretzel and bruised every where. Then the hidden door for the elevator open right next to Jiraya with Tsunade in it. She began towards the door and dragged Jiraya by his ear. "Goodbye Hinata, have fun on your little date." said Tsunade.

"Okay I will…" 'wait…how did she know I have a date?' thought Hinata. She simply shrugged it off and stepped into the elevator with the door behind her.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was walking by himself for the village with a lot on his mind. 'So what else should I do with Hinata? Movie, bowling, mall?' But then his thoughts came back to Sasuke. 'You know he does at least deserve to tell his side of things, granted it wouldn't help him much anyway but still. What am I thinking? He tried to kill me and sensai for god sakes. He deserves to die…but Sakura.' Then he heard her voice call his name. 'Wow I feel so bad I'm hearing things.'

"Naruto. Is it really you?" Naruto stopped and looked to see Sakura standing in the road in front of a couple of shops. Suddenly she gave a big smile and charged at him and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank god your alright." Naruto could then feel a tear on his shoulder. Naruto began to hug her back. "Geez Sakura, your acting like someone died here." Sakura chuckled and let go. She stood in front of Naruto and wiped her tears away. She was even prettier then Naruto remembered. Her hair had grown all the way back to where it was before. She was wearing a dress like her old one, except it was blue and shorter which showed off more of her curves and details. "Your right I shouldn't be like this. So when did you and Jiraya get back anyway?"

"Today, and our mission was a success along with my promise…for the most part I guess." Naruto suddenly became sad and felt guilty remembering the orders for Sasuke's execution.

Sakura now looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Naruto looked at his feet for a minute and then back to Sakura. "I brought Sasuke back in one piece, but the council has ordered for him to be…" Naruto looked back down at his feet. Sakura walked up to Naruto and used her hand to bring his face back up. "To be what?"

Naruto couldn't bear to her in the face as he said "Executed."

Naruto continued to look at his feet for a moment.

"Good ridings."

**In Hiashi's office**

Hinata was sitting in the chair Tsunade was sitting in just 10 minutes ago. She was now really nervous for her father never, I mean never summons her to his office. 'What could he possible want with me? I haven't done anything.'

Hiashi looked up at her and folded his hands on the table. "Listen Hinata, it has come to my attention that there is a young man that has taken a fancy for you." Hinata suddenly blushed. 'How does he know about Naruto? Unless…' she suddenly realized that Tsunade must have said something. That would explain why she knew that she would possibly have a date.

"Oh….r.r.really?" said Hinata. "Yes…and I forbid it." Hiashi then closed his eyes. 'There's going to be hell to pay, but I refuse to allow my daughter to be around someone of his…status.' He started to rub the desk. 'What a shame. I really liked this desk.'

Hinata was shocked at his words. "Forbid it? Why?" said Hinata. Hiashi stopped rubbing and looked up to see his daughters face. "Because I will not allow my daughter, the heir to this clan and of such nobility, to be with someone as low and as poor as him." Hinata was on the verge of tears. "B..b..but father….I…" "I said no Hinata and that's that. Hinata then gathered all her courage as she asked. "What was the Hokage doing here?" Hiashi suddenly looked slightly nervous. "Nothing." he said it fast so Hinata knew he wasn't telling her something.

Hinata suddenly felt confident for she knew she had her father reeling. "Then how did you know about Naruto?" Hiashi put on his usual strong face. "Well…I…alright she told me."

Hinata was actually getting angry now. "What did she say?"

Hiashi was tring to think of something but couldn't so he did the typical dad thing. "Don't worry about it. Like I said, I for bid it."

"And I allow it." Hinata and Hiashi both turned to look at where the voice came from. It was Tsunade standing upside down on the ceiling with Jiraya. Hiashi was stunned to see that they actually infiltrated his office without him noticing. "What?…How?"

Tsunade then dropped from the ceiling and landed on her feet…Jiraya didn't have the same luck as he landed on his face. Tsunade the walked over to the desk and lifted a listening device that had blended in with the desk where she slammed her fist earlier.

"Your so predictable Hiashi." said Tsunade.

**With Naruto and Sakura**

Naruto was surprised, but slightly relived at her words. "He deserves to die. After what he did to the village, what he did to you, and what he did to me." said an angry Sakura. "I wanted you to bring him back so he would pay, not because I loved him." Naruto stood for a second to take in all her words, and then nodded. Sakura then shook her head. "I'm sorry. I really shouldn't be letting myself get so upset, so what are you up to?"

Naruto grinned and said "I have a date tonight." Then Naruto remembered he needed to get ready. "Ummm…what time is it." Sakura looked at her watch and said "Ummm. It's 6:58." 'CRAP!!' Naruto was in panic mode now. Sorry Sakura, but I got to go!" Naruto then turned around and sprinted back. "Good bye Naruto." Sakura smiled to herself. "Well you haven't changed a bit." Then she turned around and headed back towards the village.

End Chapter

Please send reviews.


End file.
